


Draco’s?

by Luna_Maynard



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Maynard/pseuds/Luna_Maynard
Summary: Y/n is different but exactly how different might come as a surprise to the fellow Hogwarts students.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best at this, but if y’all like it let me know and I’ll continue it.

“Everyone we have a new student! She’s new to everything so please be kind to her and show her around. I’ll be assigning someone to be her escort to show her the school after dinner.” Dumbledore’s voice echoed the great hall. No one had ever heard of someone transferring into Hogwarts half way through the school year. They go through the sorting ceremony for the new girl and she gets sorted into Slytherin. The whole Slytherin house erupted into cheers. Draco runs half way to meet her as she jumps into his arms.he hugs her and spins her around and the rest of the house greets her and she smiles happily. He goes over to the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore walks over to meet them. “It’s lovely to meet you Y/n your family talks so much about you. These lovely people are of the Gryffindor house. Everyone this is Y/n I’ve selected two of you to show her around.”

“What? No way? They’ll purposely get her into trouble!” Draco sounded so offended till Y/n whispers in his ear and he relaxes and nods. “It’s not that bad I guess. They’re better then some of the others.” Dumbledore chuckles and points to Fred. 

“Fred will be showing her around the school. I trust he’ll take good care of her. Draco I’d like you to come by my office tho. I have a few questions to ask you. Y/n I’ll see you tomorrow for your first class. Then I’ll escort to visit our resident animal expert.”

“Thank you very much Sir. Y/n is really excited for her classes and I’m glad she’s being accommodated for.” Draco smiles and holds Y/n hand and she gives him a light squeeze. “She’s a little nervous about the sleep arrangements tho. She’s not familiar with everything yet.” He gives her a reassuring smile and she nods slightly, before she walks back to the Slytherin table with him. She watches Draco and copies some of his movements getting him to laugh. Every time she gets him to laugh she hugs him.

“Professor Dumbledore why does Fred have to show her around?” Ron asks confused.

“Actually both him and mister Harry Potter will be showing her around I trust you both will keep an eye on our silent friend.” Dumbledore chuckles and goes back to his seat. After everyone eats Draco walks with Y/n and waits for Fred and Harry at the door. He helps her pull her hair back into a ponytail.

“How many times do i have to tell you, you should dye your hair white. Mother would help you if you wanted and father might like you more.” Y/n shakes her head and giggles when her hair tickles the back of her neck. “I’m just saying you’d fit in better. I’ll love you no matter what tho. Understand?” He squishes her cheeks and she nods still giggling. Fred and Harry walk over finding the way Draco and Y/n interact odd. 

“Y/n?” Fred ask and Y/n turn to look at him. “I’m Fred Weasley and this is Harry Potter, we’re going to be showing you around the school. If that’s alright with you.” He speaks carefully and Y/n looks at Draco as if communicating with him without speaking.

“She doesn’t speak to many people, but she can answer yes or no questions by shaking her head. It’s doubtful but if you gain her trust and friendship she’ll talk to you. You lead and she’ll follow if she points it means she’s asking about it. Try not to lose track of her.” Draco hugs Y/n tightly and put his forehead to her’s “I’ll wait for you at the entrance to our house after i talk to Dumbledore. Wait there for me.” He smiles and reluctantly lets go of her hand walking away but quickly turns around and give her a smile and some words to encourage her. “Watch the ravens.” He leave and Fred clears his throat. He makes a small motion for Y/n to follow him and starts to walk. He walks around pointing to different things and tells Y/n about them. Harry interjected sometimes tells her funs facts. 

“Have you known Draco a long time?” Fred was determined now to get some kind of information from the quiet girl. She shakes her head and Fred look at her confused.

“You’re very close to each other how long have you known each other?” Harry now curious asks not thinking to much of the question. Y/n tilts her head back and forth as if thinking about the answer then giggles and holds up her hand showing the number four. “Four? Years?” Y/n shakes her head and Harry looks at Fred.

“It’s not like they only just met four days ago..” before Fred could finish Y/n nods and smiles she walks over to the library and points out the window towards the forest. “We’re not allowed to go there. It’s kinda forbidden, you can ask Hagrid about it tho. He knows more about it then anyone I’m pretty sure.” As Fred is about to ask another question he turns and sees Y/n is gone. He looks around and then looks at Harry. “Where did she go?”

“She was just standing next to you! How did she just disappear?” Just then both boys hear a small thud and quickly follow it to find Y/n in the ground rubbing her head a book on different magical animals next to her. The book was open and there was an empty place high out of reach from where the book probably came from. “Are you okay?!” Harry asks a little frantic and helps her up. She nods then quickly picks up the book off the ground and smiles flipping the pages looking at each one for no more then five seconds. 

“Are you reading that?” Fred asks half joking. Y/n nods then looks up at the self where she got the book from and points the two books on earth either side and tries to reach them. She barely gets a grip on them when the book moves and she starts to fall again. Fred catches Y/n while Harry catches the books that fell. “You like reading that much huh?” Y/n nods and smiles. She grabs the books and sits on the ground opening each of them to a different point, and looking up at Fred and Harry. She gives them a confused look then pats the ground and looks back at the books pointing to different things and giving small reactions to them. Fred and Harry sit down with her and watch her reactions. They laugh at a few which make Y/n smile after a while of flipping through pages of the books they hear hurried footsteps. 

“Y/n there you are! I was worried sick..” Draco stops mid sentence and walks over kneeling behind Y/n. “Reading about the different creatures of my world again?” Draco watches each reaction on Y/n’s face as she smiles at him then makes a face and points to a few pictures. “If you wanted to read then I can bring you books from home. Mother would kill me if she found out i lost you. Let’s go to our commons room, everyone wants you to write them letters saying that you’re safe. And I have to finish some homework.” Draco gives a soft smile and helps Y/n up, giving the boys in front of him a sharp glare. “Wait for me at the door I’ll be there shortly.” Y/n nods and leaves. “What are you idiots doing?” 

“She grab book and just sat down. We didn’t want to upset her if she wanted to reading.” Harry quickly defended.

“What’s it to you anyway? Why are you so attached? She says you’ve only known her for four days.” Fred snaps and Draco laughs.

“You really are the dumbest. Y/n and me aren’t close she trust me because my mother saved her. I protect her along with my mother. And yes we’ve only known each other for four days. I found her while on break. And I’m attached to her because she’s my responsibility. So deal with it freak.” Draco smirks and walks over to Y/n. He walks her to the common room after showing her how to get in. He shows her the rooms and tells her little things about each one. He then sits on the couch and pulls her into his lap hugging her tightly. “I hope you like it here Y/n.”


	2. Classes and mistakes

Y/n wakes up in Draco’s arms cuddling him. She remembers falling asleep while he read to her. She knows that the story is they met over Christmas break and she was alone. Draco and his mother apparently saving her from the cold, she had no family before. But the truth is she only met her mother a few times, she’d been locked up in Azkaban since she was five. She met Draco a few years back by pure chance. When her mother finally got her out of Azkaban she was sent to live with the weird white haired family as she called them. She hid more then anything. Draco was curious about her, he ended up being the only one to get her out of hiding. Unless his father was gone then she was always wondering about keeping close to either Draco or his mother. She felt safe with them, until mr. Malfoy came home, then she hid in her room or with the house elves. Over Christmas break it was decided that Y/n would attend Hogwarts in the new semester. Draco didn’t get to see her till then. She was a pure blood but she was so timid, well they thought she was. 

“Morning Y/n, how are you this morning?” Hermione smiles and greets Y/n. She sits next to her and shows her a book. The Slytherins around them question why a Gryffindor is even near then, but then notice Draco has his arm around Y/n while he eat and doesn’t care about the interaction. The table calms down while the two girls look at different creatures and Hermione explains each one for Y/n. They eat together then Hermione leaves to goes to meet up with Harry and Ron. Y/n waves then hugs Draco and nuzzles his neck resting against him sleeping lightly.

“Come on i have to go get ready for class, you can sleep while i get ready. Then I’ll take you to meet Professor Dumbledore.” Draco says softly and takes Y/n’s hand walking with her. She sleeps peacefully while Draco gets everything together. After he’s ready he wakes her up and they walk to Professor Snape classroom. Professor Dumbledore stands talking with Snape while everyone arrives. Draco hugs Y/n and points to where he’ll be sitting. He then hands her a piece of paper telling her where he’ll be all day. “If you need me I’m a raven away got it?” Y/n nods and Draco goes to his seat. 

“Miss Y/n I presume?” Snape looks at Y/n. She nods and bows slightly then looks at Dumbledore and holds a book on magical creatures. She opens it so he can see the phenix. “Does she speak?”

“Not to those she doesn’t trust.” Dumbledore smiles and looks at the book. “You’d want to see one don’t you?” Y/n nods and smiles nervously. “It just so happens I’ll be able to do that. Come with me, it’s time for class anyway.” Dumbledore holds out his hand and she looks at it then looks towards Draco who nods and she takes Dumbledore’s hand going with him. He leads her to his office and shows her his Phenix. She looks at it in awe causing Dumbledore to chuckles. “You have such wonder in your eyes. You’re so opposite your father.” Y/n freezes at the mention of her father. She look at Dumbledore a little scared. “It’s okay, Draco told me everything. His mother told me everything thing else. You’re quite a mystery tho. Hidden in Azkaban from both your mother and father. Only meeting your mother a few time but only to hear her voice. They never did let you meet her face to face did they?” Y/n shakes her head. “You’ll meet her on day I’m sure. Tho you’ve never expressed wanting to meet your father. Is there a reason why?” He looks at her curious and Y/n takes a deep breath then shakes her head. “Don’t worry I’ll keep your secret, you’re safe here. Now then shall we start class? I was thinking about teaching you some potions you can use to help you get comfortable.” Y/n smiles and nods. Dumbledore teaches her a few spells and potions. When the bell rings he looks around the room. “I guess that means class is over?” Y/n giggles and they leave going to meet up with Hagrid. “Hagrid are you ready for your class?” 

“As ready as I can be, and here comes everyone else.” As everyone gathers and Hagrid takes them to where class will be held. Draco causes a bit of mischief and Buckbeak gets upset and Y/n snaps into action. She steps between Draco and the large creature. 

“She will sing to all those who pass through here! And in her all magic flows softly! Can you brave what you most fear and brave what she knows!” The notes she sings leaves her lips softly and the once still air becomes calm and slightly foggy. As she holds a single note and moves slightly away from Draco. Buckbeak fully focuses on her and she calmly keeps singing. She then gets on her knees and put her head to the ground bowing deeply. She stops singing and the large creature looks around as if dazed then goes over to Y/n and bows to her nuzzling her softly. She gets up and giggles. “See you’re not scary at all. You’re very sweet.” She smiles and pets him, he rubs against her and pushes her to get on him which she steps away. She shakes her head and bows again. A soft noise of understanding can be heard as she rushes over to Draco. 

“Are you hurt?! Jeez Y/n you’re filthy, you scratched your cheek!” He looks at her extremely worried and moves the hair from her face. Her hair and face are covered in dirt from bowing. Y/n realizes she cut herself on a rock when she bowed and also ripped her stockings. She just laughs and hug Draco nocking him over and he sighs and relaxes. “Calm down my Siren I’m alright. Don’t let yourself get overwhelmed. I’ll call father and mother and explain.” As Hagrid takes Draco to the infirmary Y/n becomes anxious. She curls up and leans against a tree. Buckbeak laying down close to her as she look scared out of her mind. 

“H-hey? Are you alright Y/n?” Hermione is the first and only one to carefully approach the frightened girl. She makes every step loud and slow Harry close behind. “Let me see your cheek, please?” Y/n shakes her head and hides her face. “Okay, okay you don’t have to.”

“Do you want us to take you to Draco?” Harry speaks softly and calmly. But again Y/n shakes her head blood smearing on her sleeve as she starts to cry. Buckbeak makes a fuss and chases everyone off and stays by Y/n’s sob figure. Y/n stays outside till night falls heavy. She starts to doze off after crying so much. Hagrid eventually gets Buckbeak back not noticing Y/n sleeping in the dark. As midnight approaches Draco and his mother are walking around with lanterns trying to find Y/n in the perpetual black of the night. A thick fog covers the ground up to their knees.

“Y/N WHERE ARE YOU LOVE?!?! PLEASE COME OUT OF HIDING!!” Narcissa shouts worried out of her mind. “Please be okay.”

“Y/N!!! Y/N!!!” Draco’s voice starts to waver. “Y/N PLEASE IM RIGHT HERE!!” The panic in his voice becomes very apparent. Hermione, Fred, Harry, Ron, and George all join along with Dumbledore and Lucius. Y/n’s names echoes the forest where she sits hiding. 

“OVER HERE IVE FOUND HER!!” Lucius is the first to see her shivering form against the fog. She sits curled up against a rock shivering in the cold her clothes tattered. 

“Oh my darling Y/n!” Narcissa and Draco run over to her as Lucius hold her. “She’s absolutely freezing, she’ll get sick like this! Draco get her something warm.” Draco doesn’t hesitate to remove his coat and put it on Y/n.

“Y/n please be alright.” Draco pleads and takes one of her hands in his while his mother holds the other.

“V-v-voldemort was here, he wants me to visit Bellatrix. I don’t want to go mommy.” Her voice is weak and comes out ragged.

“You don’t have to do what you’re father says dear. You can ignore your mother and stay with me. I’ve got you my love.” Narcissa takes Y/n from Lucius and holds her tight. “He shouldn’t even be around you, The damn spell Potter has on you can hurt him. You just relax Love mommy has you.” She tries to sooth her as best she can. Eventually Y/n falls asleep and the rest finally join up with Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, and Dumbledore. 

“Here let me take her to the nurse and get her taken care of. She needs rest and to get warmed up. Draco come with me, I want to talk to Dumbledore and I need you to watch over Y/n.” Draco nods and moves in sync with his father.

“If he knows she’s here her secret won’t be safe anymore.” Dumbledore speaks to Narcissa who nods.

“Then we only need to keep her protected or we’ll have to take her back to Azkaban.” The fear is obvious along side the anger as Narcissa speaks. She looks at the rest of the group that join. “I think this little group here can help protect her, she’ll stand out less around the Weasley’s boys.” Dumbledore chuckles and agrees. Everyone walks up and meets up with Y/n and Draco. Lucius and Dumbledore leave to talk. Draco sits next to Y/n playing with her hair. While his mother kisses his head then kisses Y/n’s forehead and follows after Lucius. Fred and George walk over and sit across from Draco.

“They said she should be dead, her body was practically at a freezing point. The fact her heart is beating is amazing apparently.” Draco speaks not caring about the others but just wanting to fill the silence. “She’s so strong but so easily scared. She was so afraid of getting in trouble for what she did. But then she scared herself more trying to find her way back and getting lost. She fell down a few times ripping her clothes worse each time.” He chuckles and the visual. “She sprained her wrist on her dominant arm so she can’t do anything herself for a while. She’s afraid of magic, she doesn’t like when it’s used to alternate the body. So her sprained wrist has to heal on its own. She practically broke it landing on it so much.”

“If she doesn’t like magic why is she here?” Ron asked and gets hit by Hermione and glared at by everyone else.

“She’s here because she’s studying different magical creatures and potions. She’s learning basic magic spells but nothing more. She’s my daughter and I will not have her risking her life doing reckless spells meant for fighting!” Lucius enters back into the room with his wife.

“Draco dear stay with your Fiancée we’ll be back in two days to pick you both up. We’re going to go for a little vacation while everything here gets sorted.” Narcissa speaks sternly and Draco nods.

“Yes ma’am, we’ll be ready.” After his parents leave he sighs.


End file.
